Apple Blossoms and Insecurities
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Now that Emma and Regina are an item, their son needs to know. Emma/Regina fluff.


**AN: You can read this one as a sequel to The Next Chapter, or it works as a stand-alone too. Enjoy.**

They'd made the decision together, there wasn't much to it really. Something had happened which Henry didn't know about, therefore they needed to tell him. He was the most important person in the world to both of them and he deserved to know the truth. He also deserved to be the first one to learn about the change in their relationship.

It was such a big thing though, especially for a kid to hear. Emma couldn't help but worry.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"Honestly?" Regina said, "I don't think he'll mind. Henry's very mature for his age."

"That's true," Emma agreed but they were just figuring this out themselves. What if it didn't work out? Henry was gonna be caught in the middle. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"Whatever the future holds, Henry deserves the truth now. Besides, you're not planning on going anywhere, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

In Emma's experience, that wasn't often true.

"There's always something to worry about."

"Relax Swan," Regina insisted, offering up her palm, a puff of purple mist dispersing to reveal a cluster of flower buds. Emma wondered if she ever be able to wield magic with the grace Regina did. As she watched enchanted, the rosy buds opened into dainty apple blossoms, dusted with pale pink at first, their petals slowly fading to pure white as the flowers opened completely. Regina offered the flower-laden twig to her. Emma took the gift and brought the sweet smelling blooms to her nose. The scent was calming, mainly because it reminded her of Regina, who always smelled of apple, and who was smiling fondly at her now.

"Thanks," Emma smiled back, still a little shy when it came to moments like this. It was a side of Regina she loved seeing but she was still having a little trouble believing that she was the one to bring out this softer side.

"I care about you Emma. Henry's not going to have a problem with that."

"I guess you're right," Emma admitted.

"I usually am," Regina replied, lip quirking with amusement.

Emma tried to give Regina the brighter smile she deserved but it wavered a little, as she attempted to push the rest of her apprehension away.

Regina noticed and closed the distance between them, gliding her hand over the blossoms which disappeared in a shimmering cascade of pink and white sparkles, before reaching up to take Emma's face in her hands.

"I promise you it's going to be fine. Henry's not going anywhere."

A sound of relief escaped Emma's throat, something between a laugh and a sob, because Regina was addressing her deepest fears with calmness and patience. Convincing her that the worst would not happen. Emma's superpower assured her of Regina's sincerity.

"And," Regina continued, "I promise I'm not either." Then Regina leaned in and sealed her promise with a kiss.

Feather light at first but growing deeper as Emma melted into it. This was a part of their relationship that had initially taken her by surprise, she hadn't expected to feel so comfortable kissing Regina, but she had quickly come to realise that just because something came easily, that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't worth having, because kissing Regina was great.

The first indication Emma had that Henry was in room was when she heard his voice.

"Mom?" Emma quickly untangled herself from Regina and turned towards her son. He stared at them in disbelief. "And... Mom?"

"Henry..." Emma couldn't think what else to say. This wasn't how she'd wanted him to find out. He deserved to have it explained properly. To have time to get used to the idea.

"This is..." He trailed off, still trying to absorb what he'd walked in on.

"Henry?" Regina tried, a little more forceful than Emma, who was thankful Regina was taking the reins on the situation. "Are you okay?"

"Okay? Are you kidding? This is... this is..."

"What?" Emma managed to ask, desperate to know how bad the fallout would be.

"Awesome! You two are gonna kick ass together!"

"Henry!" Regina reprimanded, "watch your language."

"Sorry Mom, but this is just so cool!"

"Really?" Emma said a little disbelievingly.

"Yeah really," he grinned, walking over and wrapping his arms around both of them. "I love you both and now you love each other too. It's kind of perfect."

It kind of had been...

"Love?" Regina choked out, eyes snapping up to meet Emma's with the same stunned expression Emma suspected was on her own face. This was turning into a day of revelations, and while there was no denying they meant a lot to each other, they were nowhere near tossing the L word around yet.

But as they stared at each other, Emma felt a smile tug at her lips. Henry had always had a knack for seeing the heart of the matter. She had to stop expecting the worst.

"The kid's always been pretty switched on. He usually figures these things out long before the rest of us do."

"I guess so," Regina allowed, leaning in to press a kiss to Emma's lips, which ended almost as soon as it began.

Henry had sensed what they were up to and sprang back.

"Eww, gross. You can't do that kind of thing with me right here. I'm a _kid_."

"Well excuse us," Regina said, folding her arms and glaring playfully at Henry.

Emma placed a soothing hand on the small of Regina's back and gave Henry a smirk.

"We'll try to keep a lid on it, kid," she played along.

"Good because I think it's permanently damaging for kids to see their parents kiss."

"Alright young man, that's enough from you. Now run along," Regina ordered, barely containing a grin as she shooed him out of the room.

Henry took off, calling back to them not to forget they were all having dinner at Granny's with his grandparents that night.

"He's not gonna be able to control himself," Emma observed.

"No," Regina agreed. "Should make for an interesting evening then."


End file.
